Liquefy
by Saru86
Summary: Sasuke likes to shower. But when Karin waits in the showerbooth, he opts for the bathtub;not knowing what might await him there. Sasuke/Suigetsu, Yaoi, Lemon, Oneshot.


**Liquefy**

_A Sasuke/Suigetsu oneshot_

Slowly he sank into the hot water. Usually he wasn't one to take a full bath, he preferred a quick shower. But not so today; and the reason for him soaking in the clear liquid was named Karin.

She might have had the impression of being the only one able to sense other's chakra, but her energy, flaring with the expectation of sharing the small cubicle with her favorite Uchiha gave her away, even through the closed bathroom door. Sasuke had turned on his heels, heading for the second bathroom with homicidal thoughts. He wondered if he should ask Juugo to take a shower, intrigued by the thought of his reaction when finding a naked Karin standing in the small room.

There was no point in engaging this thought for any longer, so the Uchiha sank back into the hot water, a pleased "Hn" on his lips. The liquid splashed around his toned body, engulfing him in a comfortable heat and he nearly felt the tension leaving his sore muscles.

It was like the strangely kind of "sticky" water was kneading his muscles, working on the knots in his shoulders and the tense cramps in his calves. Why didn't he take a bath more often when it felt _that_ good?

Strong water-jets, flowing under the surface, caressed his pale skin in an incredibly relaxing way and an enjoying purr escaped his throat through slightly parted lips. It was good that no one was around to hear that very un-Uchiha like sound. He knew Karin was waiting for him in the shower, Juugo was in the kitchen, working his magic on their dinner and Suigetsu was – who knew and who cared? He wasn't nearby, that was everything that counted.

Speaking of him… He had been in a strange mood, lately. No foolish snickering with Karin, no bothersome retorts, no nothing. Just mysterious glances and an unsettling glint in his eyes – he was up to something, so much Sasuke could tell. But he had absolutely no idea what the Hoozuki had in mind.

A particularly enjoyable massage on his back interrupted his train of thought and the Uchiha let go of his musings. There was enough time to work out what his team had in mind, now he wanted to enjoy the unexpectedly pleasant bath.

After nearly fifteen minutes of wonderworking water games he decided to be clean – and completely relaxed. Just as he began to rise, the sensations the liquid was presenting him changed a bit. There still was the relaxing quality, but it became stronger, seemed to hold him down. One of the strange currents flew down his stomach, caressing the taut skin stretching over his muscles. Another silent purr escaped his throat, slowly changing into a moan as the pressure moved lower, passing his navel and aiming for his most private parts.

It felt strange, as if the water had an own will, and it wasn't until now that Sasuke realized there weren't any nozzles which could be responsible for the water massage he had enjoyed a few moments ago – and was still enjoying. "What?"

Just as he decided to get out of the possessed bathtub, the wet appendage reached his groin and stroked his half erect cock. Yes, the massage had been rather pleasant, so what?

Sasuke couldn't hold back a deep groan as the liquid closed around his arousal like a hand would do. He could nearly feel a thumb touching his dark red glans, caressing the sensitive skin and giving him the goose bumps. A few minutes longer in the water wouldn't hurt. Or at least he hoped so…

The gentle touches that fired his desire proved his thought, as they wandered over his whole body once again. Feather light touches, sometimes lingering, sometimes only enlightening another spot of pleasure, embraced him fully. He could feel the sensation all over his skin and they made him want what he had denied himself for so long. Long forgotten desires raised their head and demanded gratification.

Sasuke moaned even louder as his own hands joined the task of pleasing his body. Calloused fingers stroke his inner thighs, working their way up to the centre of his lust. His cock stood proudly in his nest of dark black curls, overlooking his kingdom and presenting his dark red crown.

The Uchiha closed his fingers around the throbbing rod, hissing in pleasure. It seemed like a foreign hand was leading his movements, dictating the speed and intensity of his milking strokes.

And suddenly it hit him. "SUIGETSU!" Death lay in his voice as he exclaimed the name.

"So, you finally realized it was me?" A light blue haired head appeared just in front of the blushing Uchiha's face, the body still hidden in the bath water. "Took you some time."

"It won't take that much time to kill you!" Sasuke hissed, cursing his reddening face for showing his embarrassment. He could tell it had been the rage boiling in his blood that had made his face flush. But there wouldn't be a "later", at least not for the water boy who was harassing the last of the Uchihas.

"Naaaaa, don't be mean." Suigetsu snickered. "Don't say you didn't enjoy my little game, ne?"

He may have been right, but Sasuke would never confess it. At least not aloud; his body was talking another language at the moment, his cock still painfully hard and in the stroking grip of Suigetsu, who finally had changed back into his bodily form.

"See? There's someone on my side. And seeing as I'm still breathing, it seems _he_," a particularly sensual stroke emphasized this word "is the one in charge right now."

"No word to no one!" A perfect Uchiha death glare accompanied the words.

"Never ever, Sas'!" Suigetsu smiled genuinely. "I wouldn't share this with anyone, anyhow. I take what I can get; and then I'll keep it!"

Sasuke leaned back, relaxing once again and retaking the stroking movements on his still fully erect cock. The Hoozuki stared wide eyed, seemingly unable to believe the luck he had. An Uchiha; _no, **the**_ Uchiha was jerking off in front of him. More like WITH him, while they both sat in the same bathtub, awkwardly pressed against each other because obviously no one had thought of designing a tub for this kind of activity.

"Hey, Fisheye, care to join in the fun?"

Suigetsu still couldn't believe what his senses were telling him; the only reaction he showed was just natural – he sported a fully grown erection between his legs. "Don't call me that…" He mumbled and finally looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "Please. This may not mean anything to you, but I was waiting for this for very, very long and… Yeah, just don't call me that, yeah?"

"'Ts okay, Suigetsu. I'm just not used to this kind of conversation, you know?" Sasuke smiled uncomfortably.

"Guess that's why there isn't that much talkin' in these moments, anyway." Suigetsu answered, slowly regaining his composure – and his easy character, accompanied by his cheeriness. Boldly he leaned forwards, bringing his mouth near Sasuke's sensual lips. He wouldn't press the issue; he liked to be alive, thankyouverymuch; but before he could retreat to not interrupt this nearly perfect moment, Sasuke's pale lips pressed against his own.

A purr vibrated through the Uchiha's chest and he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him closer in the kiss. It had been too long since his body was presented with the tickling feeling of another person next to him.

Both men cherished in the presence of the other, their lips clinging to the other. Soft moans and deep breathing through their noses filled the steamy air around them and as Sasuke tried to pull back to pull some oxygen into his lungs, Suigetsu used the opportunity to push his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth.

The raven's eyelids flew up and his dark orbs fixated on Suigetsu's half hidden purple eyes. The water boy retreated and watched in shock. "Sorry, I…"

Sasuke just waved a hand and breathed deeply. "Don't worry, just had to get some air for the next round…" And without another word he engaged the Hoozuki into a fiery tongue battle. They fought for some minutes, until eventually Suigetsu surrendered. He gave in with a pleased moan, letting the other take control of their activities.

Pleased with his victory, Sasuke loosened his grip on the blue haired male's neck and wriggled his hands between their wet bodies, engulfing both their erections with his hands and stroking them slowly.

"Aaahahh, Sas'!" Suigetsu couldn't help but moan against the other's lips, slowly thrusting into the tight embrace.

Similar sounds were heard from the raven's mouth as their slick members were jerked off simultaneously. He sped up his ministrations, now thrusting his hips too. "Suigetsu, that's gooooood!" he groaned, enjoying the other's fingers on his body.

One hand had entwined with his dark hair, caressing his scalp, while the other slid over his pale skin, stroking exactly the places that had made him groan earlier, as he deemed himself alone.

They approximated their climaxes as Suigetsu stopped his thrusting. "Wanna taste you!" he exclaimed huskily.

Sasuke eyed him skeptical. "You sure?"

Without answering the Hoozuki broke the Uchiha's embrace and worked his way down the pale body. Being able to live underwater surely had its blessings; he had no problems to follow the raven's muscled form even under the water surface. Never left his tongue the pale skin, mapping every inch of it on its way to the Holy Ground. The only thing missing was the scent of the dark haired male. Suigetsu thought it must be something spicy, dark and musky. Pure virility with a hint of noble dignity.

Even without the sense of smell the sensations were overwhelming. The flavor was exactly what Suigetsu had expected it to be, a delicious tasting version of the smell he had expected. To cut a long story short – it was perfect!

Sasuke flinched under the other male's actions, equally overwhelmed by the sensations the boy was creating. The unfamiliar touch of another body next to his, the hot trail Suigetsu's tongue left on his skin and the knowledge of the things to come had him moaning loudly.

His moans became screams as the wetness around his proud member changed. He was engulfed between sensuous lips, a hot cavern creating a suction that made him shiver in pleasure.

Searching hands found a light blue, nearly white mob of hair and Sasuke gripped the wet strands, hoping for some stability in his wavering existence. Right at this moment he was completely lost in his lust. Cautiously he began to thrust into Suigetsu's willing mouth, thrilled by the other man's ability to take his whole length.

Skilled lips milked his shaft, sharp teeth managed to carry exactly the right pressure on his sensitive skin and a slick tongue played on his glans, dipped into the slit on its tip.

For a short moment Sasuke was sure he would become a puddle in the bathtub, then his vision went white and a hoarse scream escaped his throat. Every single muscle in his body tensed, he arched into the hot mouth presenting him with the most exceptional orgasm he ever had had and his warm juice splashed into Suigetsu's willing orifice.

Sasuke panted while his body continued to empty the contents of his balls into the eager teen. Suigetsu bobbed his head and sucked Sasuke completely dry until finally his head broke the water surface once again. "You're tasty!" He smirked his toothy grin.

"I'd bet so!" Sasuke answered and stole another kiss of the grinning teen. "You're right."

They both smiled, Sasuke completely satisfied, his cock slowly softening. Suigetsu hadn't expected anything else, so he didn't ask for completion. He had made enough memories to entertain his jerk-off imaginations for quite a while.

All the more was he surprised as he felt a strong grip around his stiff member. "Sas'?"

"You have to help a buddy out, right?" He calmly stated and began to stroke the throbbing cock. "Seems like you had fun swallowing my cock, hadn't you?"

"Well…. Hnnnnnn! Yeah, I had!" The breathless boy moaned.

"And you like me touching you there, right?"

"More, Sas'! More please!" Suigetsu arched into his touch, trying to coax him into a faster pace.

"Now, now. Look who's beggin'!" Sasuke grinned devilishly, slowing down his strokes.

"Pleeeeaaaase! Saaaaaas'ke!" The Hoozuki nearly whined. "I need… Hng!"

"So, a finger in your ass was what you need?" Stroking the throbbing cock and slowly thrusting one finger into Suigetsu's puckered hole Sasuke smiled. Not grinned, but smiled at his friend who couldn't decide what felt better. His hips moved on their own, thrusting into the tight embrace of the raven's hand and then back onto the penetrating finger.

"Oh, Saaaas'! That's so fuckin' perfect! I'll… Oooohhh! Hng!" He groaned, the sound vibrating deep in his chest, working its way up through his lips. Just as his body tensed and his balls began to pump his hot semen out of his body, Sasuke swallowed the accompanying scream in an open mouthed kiss.

The muffled sound echoed back from tiled walls as both men regained their breath.

Suigetsu lay on Sasuke's chest, his fingers carelessly stroking a perked nipple. The raven caressed the other male's back, drawing strange designs.

"Hey, Sas'?"

"What?"

"Ehrm… Well… Would you mind if we would… kinda… repeat this?" Suigetsu blushed feverishly and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Not at all, Suigetsu." Sasuke grinned, but raised a finger. "But that's all there is, right? Just some tension relief, not more."

"Yeah, right!" Suigetsu nodded. "It's not as if you were my type, at all!"

They both laughed and eventually left the tub. It was time for dinner – and they had worked very hard to deserve it. 

############################### 

"What's that with your smile?" Juugo asked suspiciously. He was answered with an even broader grin from Suigetsu and a "Hn." from Sasuke. Nothing unexpected so far.

Karin entered the kitchen, wearing a towel turban on her head. "Sasuke-kun, didn't you plan to take a shower?" She asked hypocritical.

"I did, but I deemed the shower too dirty." Sasuke answered without any hint of an emotion in his voice. "I chose to take a bath."

"And that's where you get so much dirtier!" Suigetsu couldn't help but snicker.

"Hn."


End file.
